


Just a lot of Varigo

by ChocolateLemon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Varian and the 7 kingdoms
Genre: M/M, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLemon/pseuds/ChocolateLemon
Summary: Soooo, this is the place where I dump my various Varigo ideas, I guess. If people are really excited about certain ideas I might have a looksy when I'm done with Acing It Takes Time. Just don't expect finished one-shots and such, it's really just a place to dump some ideas and be able to share them easily.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), varigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Just a lot of Varigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha What am I doing!? IDK so I posted this Varigo AU idea in a discord server and they told me to post it here, so here I go! This is an idea that would be like a few chapters long, like 10 maybe. It's not beta read and just kinda a quick plot bunny I forced down unto paper. So this plot is basically a reverse scenario, where Varian turns bad guy instead of Hugo turning good guy. Hope you enjoy it! <3

So what if, before Varian left for his quest, Hugo had come to Corona to search for this famous person who’s name was well known through the different kingdoms for building automatons and nearly taking down his own kingdom with them. Of course, word would have traveled and Donella needing assistance for whatever big plan she has; sends Hugo to try and find this kid.

So Hugo goes and finds a person in his late teens, working for the palace. He notices right away how Varian is surprised by Hugo’s nonchalant approach and he quickly figures out that Varian isn’t very popular in the capital. People generally don’t trust him and dislike him. This causes Hugo to tag along a bit, see what’s going on around this teen. He’s confused by the fact that this all-around disliked kid is actually the royal engineer. Hugo first though Varian was just helping as an apprentice but quickly figures out that Quirin is helping Varian, not the other way around. After thoroughly befriending Varian (not that he actually enjoyed Varian’s company and his nerdy stick, cause Hugo doesn’t do feelings, thank you very much!) he figures out why Varian is disliked so much. He was the person he was looking for all along!

Mistrusted by the King still, Hugo was utterly confused why he was the Royal Engineer. Hugo figures out that the King is keeping Varian around because he promised his daughter and to keep an eye on him. The King clearly saw him as a threat still and rather had Varian working his ass off for them, then having him roaming around unchecked. It was an obvious “keep your friends close, your enemies closer” kinda deal.

Glad that he had found the guy he was looking for Hugo started his plan. He tried his best to worsen the relationships Varian had with the people in the castle and capital, which wasn’t too hard because damn, no one seemed to trust this guy, really. Hugo made sure Varian grew closer and closer to him, making himself as needed as he could.

Not before quick Varian developed feelings for Hugo which he was terrible at hiding. Hugo didn’t mind tho, that only made his work easier. After bringing the things to near breaking point, he proposed the idea to Varian to ditch the post as Royal Engineer and come with him. He tells Varian that he’s from Ingvarr and that he would have a similar job for him, one where he would be appreciated and loved. Where he would properly appreciated.

Varian is torn. The reason he was working so hard and taking the abuse from the people from Corona was in an effort to make amends. Varian clearly regretted what he had done and wanted to prove that he was a good person now so badly. Hugo hesitated for a moment, feeling sincerely bad for Varian. But he knew that the people of Corona would never really trust him again, especially not after the rumors Hugo had been spreading around the last few days. So one more time he pushed Varian to come with him, leave Corona, and try again somewhere else. Somewhere where his past won’t hunt him.

Varian is still doubting and finally blurts out that he likes Hugo. Hugo playing along, hoping that would be the final straw for Varian to come with him, accept his feelings. Saying that he feels the same. Varian believes him and they share a kiss. Varian tells Hugo that he has never loved someone this much before and that he feels so safe and cared for with him. This really messes Hugo up, because he knows he’s playing Varian. He’s just stringing him along for Donella. But there is a problem. He never before had issues lying to people, deceiving them for his own gain. This wasn’t the first time he had to convince someone that he was their friend and get them to do what he wants. Yet somehow it was hard this time, lying to those big blue eyes.

Varian comes with Hugo and they travel back to Ingvarr. The fact that Varian is closer to him more then ever isn’t helping Hugo’s moral dilemma. They share a tent and Varian snuggles up to him every night. Varian shares how painful it is to him to leave his father like this and Hugo is slowly sinking deeper and deeper in regret.

Varian gets very lovey-dovey with Hugo, taking any opportunity he gets to place a quick, sweet peck on Hugo’s cheek. He holds Hugo’s hands and sometimes gets to his toes to kiss Hugo on his lips. Hugo hates how much he adores this, he’s so irritated by how his heart beats faster every time Varian closes the distance between them. It frustrates him how easily Varian’s words of love make him blush. And he’s torn most about the fact that he feels like saying “I love you” back is no longer a lie. Shit! He caught feelings.

Hugo and Varian eventually arrive in Ingvarr, Hugo is properly in love now and very on edge on how to hide this from Donella without ruining what he has built over the days of traveling with Varian. Eventually, he settles with telling Varian that he isn’t quite open with his feelings around others and Varian buys this for a while. But it doesn’t take Varian long to realize that he’s not with the good guys and that he’s once again used for his talents.

Varian is deviated, angry with Hugo at first. But Hugo is able to talk him down, able to reconnect. He told him how he was sent to fetch him, but how he fell in love with him. He conveniently left out that he made the situation at home worse for Varian and that he only started to like Varian back after they’ve spent some time together as boyfriends. So Varian decides that Corona sucks anyways and that he was better of with bad guys anyway. And they live happily ever after as criminals in Ingvarr, with their powerful leader Donella… or something ヾ(@゜∇゜@)ノ


End file.
